In a TFT-LCD, a basic principle for displaying pictures in each frame is as follows: a source driver outputs signals required by pixels in each row sequentially from up to down, while a gate driver strobes the pixels in each row by inputting a square wave having a certain width to the pixels in each row sequentially from up to down. FIG. 1 shows a circuit diagram of a shift register applied to a gate driving apparatus in a liquid crystal display in the prior art.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the shift register applied to the gate driving apparatus in a liquid crystal display in the prior art comprises a pre-charging unit T1, a pulling-up unit T3, a resetting unit T2 and a pulling-down unit T4. A node P (a node connected with a source of the T1) is connected with a clock signal CLK1 via a capacitor C1, a drain of the T3 is connected with a clock signal CLK2, and the node P is connected to a source of T3 via a capacitor C2, wherein Voff is a 0 potential or a low potential (for example, a GND or a power supply VSS). When an output signal of a shift register at previous stage, that is, an input signal Input(n) of the shift register at present stage, is at a high level, the T1 precharges the Node P (the node connected with the source of the T1); the T3 makes an output signal Row(n) of the shift register at present stage is at a high level in accordance with a timing sequence of the CLK2; when an output signal of the shift register at next stage, that is, a resetting signal Reset(n) of the shift register at present stage, is at a high level, the T2 resets a control terminal of the T3, the T4 resets the output signal Row(n) of the shift register at present stage. When the output signal of the shift register at next stage, that is, the resetting signal Reset(n) of the shift register at present stage, is at a low level, the control terminal and the output terminal of the T3 are floating, which results in the output signal of the shift register at present stage unstable.
Moreover, a gate driving IC and a source driving IC are bound on a glass panel by a COG (Chip on Glass) process in the existing manufacture method. However, in a TFT-LCD having a small size, the numbers of the outputs of the gate driving and the source driving are relatively large when a resolution is higher, such that a length of the driving IC is increased, which is disadvantageous for a binding process of the driving IC modules.